villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Dodger (The Cheerleader Escort)
Stephanie Dodger (Carolyne Maraghi) is the hidden main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, The Cheerleader Escort (airdate September 14, 2019). Introduction Stephanie Dodger was introduced as the cheerleading coach at Tate Reilly, a college attended by the film's main protagonist, Cassie Talbot. In actuality, the squad was a front for a covert escort ring, with Stephanie serving as the madam and ringleader. One of Stephanie's many cheerleaders/escorts was Monica Danforth, who (according to Gabby Sanders) dropped out sometime before the film's events. As it turned out, Monica was being harassed and stalked by one of her clients, but it was when she went to Stephanie that she learned that her coach was the true madam, and afterwards, the villainess paid Monica to drop out from sight. In the film, Gabby and eventually Cassie participated (the latter unwillingly) as escorts, with both of them dating wealthy older men. Gabby's client was John Tanner, who was married, and their regular trysts led to Gabby becoming pregnant with his baby. Reveal Stephanie's reveal began when she was shown discussing an event for the college with John and Terry Dunes, the latter being Cassie's lover, though it was later cemented when she was shown meeting with John regarding Gabby. Gabby made numerous threats to John, telling him that she would tell his wife if he didn't step up as a father to their unborn child, and during their meeting, Stephanie promised John that she would take care of Gabby. Afterwards, the villainess had Gabby killed; sending a henchman of hers to murder Gabby and portray the death as a drug overdose. Cassie became suspicious regarding Gabby's death, and after remembering that Gabby mentioned Monica and how she should have listened to her, she did an online search for Monica. Cassie drove up to a farm where Monica was working, and it was there that Monica revealed Stephanie's evil role as a madam using her cheerleading squad as a cover for her business. The film's climax saw Cassie and Monica, with the help of Kyle and Alyssa, work to take down Stephanie, beginning with Alyssa creating an accidental spill on Stephanie's dress during a big event. Once Stephanie entered the lavatory to clean up, she found herself confronted by Monica. While Cassie was recording, Monica lashed out at Stephanie over her criminal activities, with the villainess attempting to deny everything before she ended up confronted by Cassie. Afterwards, the evil Stephanie reminded Cassie about how her actions led to her debts being paid, and regarding Gabby, she stuck to her story that she died of an overdose. Cassie warned Stephanie that she wouldn't get away with her crimes, after which Stephanie left feeling arrogant that she would do so. However, Stephanie's demeanor changed once the people at the event gave admonishing looks at her, as they heard everything that was recorded over the PA system. In the film's final scenes, Cassie revealed to her mother that Stephanie and her clients were all arrested. Gallery Stephanie Dodger 2.jpg Stephanie Dodger 3.jpg Stephanie Dodger 4.jpg Stephanie Dodger 5.jpg Category:Ambitious Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Sports Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested